thegrishaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Alina Starkov/@comment-2600:8807:C881:31D0:8CF6:9CD0:FAB5:4A36-20171219005108
Everyone here is complaining about the book. Like, am I the only person that liked the book just the way it was? Yeah, Alina had her ups and downs, and you wanted to throttle her at parts, but she was also very real. She is just a teenage girl that suddenly came upon a ton of power that she never wanted, nor was she ready for. So why is everyone getting so upset that she was trying to deny her powers? She didn't want to be a "witch" she wanted to be normal Alina with her love Mal. But, when she realized that there was no escaping, she took responsibility for her powers, at least tried. The darkling was manipulating her, let's not forget. I think that what the Darkling and Alina had WAS nice, but really, he continually used her and hurt her. I was very sad when he died, it was emotional, however, I think that was the best ending for him. The world he was living in wasn't for him, he had no one that would ever understand him. Even Alina, she could never fully understand the darkling. Nikolai, was an awesome character. I liked everything about him and was absolutely shook when he turned into a monster. I'm glad he changed back into a human after all was done. I could tell he had a little something for Alina, and that he wanted her to be with him to help rule the kingdom, but I think he deserves someone more suitable for him. He deserves someone that will make him happy like Alina makes Mal happy. Also, Alina was only considering Nikolai because Mal was being a jerk, and also because Mal said to go for him. Mal was a jerk for awhile, couldn't stand how he acted. But, as we start to see more of his opinion and feelings, he was very real. Why wouldn't he be upset with his best friend that suddenly changed and left him behind? Why wouldn't he be jealous over the guys that flirt with Alina? I didn't like, however, how he was so ready to let her go, even if it broke him. It hurt me when he said to Alina, Just tell me to goodnight, or something along the lines. Like, no, stop. I was sad when he died, not as sad as when the Darkling died because Mal came back, but sad nonetheless. I think Mal and Alina deserve each other. The fact that they could stay together through all the wacky stuff they were put through proves that it was true love. I know you are probably like, but she played around so much! Well, the darkling was manipulating Alina's feelings, and she also was desperate to feel like she belonged, so that is a big factor. And most of what was between Nikolai and Alina was mostly Nikolai's doing. I liked the end, how they became the instructors at the orphanage. Very sweet. That's it. Had to give a good review upon reading all the other, ungrateful, end-hating, ones.